I've changed and I'm definitely not the same little girl
by LailaHamato
Summary: Decided to practice writing w/ prompts so here*centered around Laila*
1. mastery

Everyone who met Laila could easily tell her mastery was in taijutsu. Sometimes, April Casey and even one of her brothers sometimes begged her to teach them or spar with them. Her friends would always tease her and say that she got her mastery from her father, to which she'd punch them. Girls were said to have stronger lower bodies but Laila could prove girls had just as much strength in upper body too. Her taijutsu would eventually weaken but one mastery she would always have-being a awesome little sister.


	2. a flooded field

"A weeping heart is like a flooded field…" It took Laila years to understand those words her mother always told her after a nightmare. She finally figured them out at thirteen..by then, it was too late to confirm the meaning, she was gone. Laila had hardly ever shown emotion but that day, she broke her walls and let the tears roll mercilessly, letting her heart cry, flooding the field and opening her heart...even if it was too late.


	3. what she keeps in

She hides the pain. She keeps it behind her walls, behind her tightly closed heart..it's so she doesn't burden anyone. All those words come back like a flowing waterfall, endlessly..so she hides those as well. You could ask anyone who knows her, Laila barely ever came out and said much if something was going on. The problem is, nobody knows why...she keeps it all in. Not even Laila.


	4. too precise

That was one thing she hated. It was when someone was way too precise on something, especially if it's not a big deal. It annoyed the hell out of Laila, and made her close to losing her temper. That's one of the reasons Laila normally never got along with Donatello-everything he said had to be precise to a microatom. She also noticed that the most precise were usually the most uptight-another reason it annoyed her a lot more. Laila definitely wasn't one of those who cared about anything being accurate except her hits.


	5. the most cutting criticism

It didn't even bother her anymore. Being criticized was something she had quickly gotten used to-mostly because of her lack of weapons training..the problem was it lead to pity, unwanted pity at that. It soon became a dream, a wish, a goal of hers. All Laila ever wanted was approval...approval everyone was too busy criticizing her for to even show up. It also helped her hide...too much.


	6. tissues

Tissues. There when you need them whenever you're sick. Breakable when wet. Just like Laila's mask. There was a reason she always kept it on..if she took it off, all her walls could be smashed through like they were made out of feathers instead of steel bars. That was one item Laila would never be like..she wouldn't be flimsy and fragile, not like when she was younger.


	7. ghost fingers

Her touch was fleeting. You could barely feel it when her hands touched you and by the time you did, they were gone. She was like a ghost to some...and that's how she wanted to stay, no matter how numb her touch was or how invisible she was. She had the fingers of a ghost..and some prayed..it was only her hands that were a ghost.


	8. eloquent

She couldn't help it, it just reflected who she was. She was always brutally honest with people, which caused many of them to hate her. She wouldn't change for the world, even if she couldn't help it, it was just who she was. An eloquent bitch who never took crap from anyone.


	9. Differences

He didn't know how she did it.

It was just another way they were different.

He had no idea how they got along, they just did.

He was afraid of dying,

She's been staring death in the eye since she was five.

He liked to stay back and think of a way to settle things peacefully,

She just rushes in and kills anyone in her way without any mercy.

He's been taught about bushido to become a good ninja,

She's been trained with the ways of assassination.

He liked to think everything through to every last detail,

She was more of a do now ask later thinker.

Purple was associated with wisdom, dignity, independence, creativity, mystery &amp; magic,

While **black** was associated with power, elegance, formality, death, evil &amp; mystery.

Donatello had no idea how he got along with his baby sister seeing their differences,

but he knew one thing, don't complain if you got something you want with you, it could leave any moment without warning.


	10. Insomnia

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Laila hated it. She hated not being able to sleep night after night. She knew it wasn't her bed, because she's tried sleeping on the couch, April's bed, even the guest room at Foot HQ. She was forced to miss training because of it and she couldn't go topside alone. Until now. Once her brothers were asleep, she snuck out of the lair and headed out, not caring if Splinter heard her or not. Tonight, she was gonna head out and tonight, she was gonna get some sleep. Even if it killed her./span/p 


End file.
